


Sleep Driven

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, flash backs, half sober bonzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When half sober Bonzo causes Jonesy to slip up his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Driven

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually an accidental fanfic  
> it's ok????

Sleep. Jonesy loved the word almost as much as he loved the action itself. Well, maybe not that much, but it was a lovely word. All in all, though, sleep was a wonderful thing.  
He sighed, cuddling into Bonzo's back. Bonzo had been long gone, unlike Jonesy. He was just too lost in thoughts, barely letting him sit still. Including in his thoughts were the simple sounds that vibrated from the room into his ear. The ticking of the clock on the nightstand, the soft wind against the window, the ceiling fan rattling just the slightest, and a steady rhythm of two hearts beats. It was like soothing lullabies yet with no sleep.

  
A soft sound broke the rhythm - a rather loud snore. Jonesy buried his face into Bonzo's neck, chuckling softly. He took in a long breath through his nose, catching hints of alcohol, cigarettes, and the intoxicating smell of his cologne. Jonesy let out a slow breath, feeling something tug in his gut. It was nice curl of effection for the bearded man.  
Unsurprisingly, most of his sleepless thoughts revolved around this man - this beast of a man. It hadn't been too long ago - a mere month or two ago, he supposed - that his feelings for the man started to stand out. He'd get a flutter in his chest when he was near him, catch himself mindlessly staring at his face, his legs, his, well, everything. The man was utterly beautiful.

  
It wasn't until a few weeks ago that a half sober Bonzo caused Jonesy to slip up.

 

* * *

 

_"Hey, Jonsey." Bonzo slurred, voice practically giving away his drunken demnour._

_"Yeah, Bonz?" Jonesy asked, looking left to his friend. Bonzo sat beside him, beer bottle in hand. Jonesy's eyes were soft, almost shy when he looked at his friend. It was- Oh hell, Jonesy forgot what week it was into this little crush thing. Whatever week it was, it seemed like an eternity he's been crushing on the drummer._

  
_"You gotta special lady?" Bonzo leaned near the bassist, getting obnoxiously close to him. Jonesy flared his nose at the stench of alcohol lacing his breath. "I don't hear much about you and your lady problems._

  
_"Uhm, Well- Not exactly but there is-"_

  
_"I mean I hear so much of Robert and Jimmy's groupie fuckery," John interrupted slowly, mindlessly choosing his words as he slid his beer bottle between the cushions of the couch,"but where's Jonesy's little adventure with the ladies?"_

  
_"I-" Jonesy laid his bass down in his own lap, "Well, if you were in my position, you wouldn't have time for women." He simply stated, not looking directly at the drummer._  
_Bonzo rose a brow, "Position?" He asked, leaning further into Jonesy's shoulder._

  
_"Position." He repeated in a reassuring voice, picking his bass back up, "Now, I'd like to get back to-"_

  
_Bonzo pressed the bass down in his lap - did he just growl?_

  
_"What position?"_

  
_"Bonzo, please-"_

  
_"Jonesy, please." He mocked, locking his dark eyes with Jonesy's. Then, something in Jonesy snapped. He suddenly was yanking the larger man in his direction by his collar, placing his lips on his roughly. Two seconds later into the kiss, Jonesy was brought back down to earth. He realized what he was doing. He realized he was kissing the man._

  
_"Shit-" He winced to himself, pulling away. "No, no no-"_

  
_"Jonesy-"_

  
_"I'm so sorry, Bonzo. I-I don't know what came over me I just-"_

  
_As surprised as he was with himself, he was more surprised with Bonzo. Bonzo was plunging forward, capturing his lips with clumsy, drunkenness. It was then Jonesy slowly melted to the touch, finally returning the odd kiss with full effort. First it was lips, then the bite to Jonesy's bottom lip, until finally tongues were roughly gliding past each other. The strong hint of alcohol tasted bitter to Jonesy._

  
_Jonesy was the one to reluctantly pull away, a trail of saliva pulling apart from each of their tongue's._

  
_"You-?"_

  
_"I'm not entirely drunk." He hissed, though his expression and appearance said otherwise. "And you talk entirely way too much." He smirked, leaning forward to lick softly at the bassist's bottom lip. Jonesy shivered. Jonesy tried to hide a smile creeping on his lips as he leaned, pushing the man into the couch._

  
_The day ended with clothes scattered about the room, the pair laying bear naked upon the couch. A very much sober Bonzo didn't seem to mind his previous actions. He more or less replied to it with, "Well, at least it answers my groupie question." Jonsey was surprised he remembered anything, let alone everything. Maybe he wasn't that drunk after all._

 

* * *

 

 

The toss and turn of the man before him kicked him out of thought. Once Bonzo was fulled rolled over, now facing Jonesy, he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Jonesy's figure. Jonesy buried his head neck once more, placing a few kisses to his collar bone.

  
"Love you" Jonesy whispered into his neck, placing sweet kisses against his neck.

  
"Love you too, babe." Bonzo grunted, causing Jonesy to tiredly into his neck.


End file.
